degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Peters-Hoffman
Amy Peters-Hoffman is a graduate of Degrassi Community School. Although it remains unconfirmed, Amy most likely had graduated in the Class of 2006. She was once the girlfriend of Sean Cameron, and later hooked up with Jay Hogart at The Ravine. She was the former best friend of Alex Nuñez. Amy was portrayed by Bailey Corneal. Character History Background She normally hung around in Jay's crowd. She was best friends with Alex Nunez, until Alex discovered Jay was cheating on her with Amy, and broke up their friendship. She had a short relationship with Sean Cameron before she left him for another guy that she met at motorcross. She was once rushed to the emergency room after she collapsed from alcohol poisoning. Season 3 After Sean broke up with Emma, Amy started dating him. Still heartbroken over the breakup, Emma displayed jealousy towards Sean and Amy's relationship. However, it didn't last long since Amy eventually dumped Sean for a guy she met at a motorcross race and Sean began a relationship with Ellie. Amy was clearly jealous of Ellie(even more so than Emma was of her) and she even drunkenly made a pass at Sean at his house party but she quickly backed down when Ellie told her to stay away from her boyfriend. At the very same party, Amy suffered from alcohol poisoning and collapsed in a bathroom. Alex called 911 and Amy was rushed to the emergency room where she was treated back to health. Season 4 Later, Amy, Alex, and Emma all took part as the three vampire lovers of Dracula in Liberty and J.T.'s play. Amy became upset when someone had apparently stolen her bracelets. Emma later discovered Amy had gotten these bracelets from performing sexual acts at the ravine, mostly on Jay. Jay later gave Alex, Emma and Amy gonorrhea. Hurt and furious, Alex punched Amy and broke up with Jay. Having lost her friendship with Alex for good, Amy was never seen again but she was mentioned by Craig Manning in Moonlight Desires. Appearances Trivia *She is the second Amy in the franchise. The first was Amy Holmes. *She is one of six characters to have an STI; she had gonorrhea. The other five were Alex, Jay Hogart, Emma Nelson, Darcy Edwards and Johnny DiMarco.. *It is presumed that she left the show because she lost her friendship with Alex. *Amy is the only character in the entire franchise so far to suffer from alcohol poisoning on-screen. *Amy is the only one of Sean's three ex-girlfriends - the other two being Emma Nelson and Ellie Nash - who did not have an unrequited crush on his former friend Craig Manning, though Ellie's feelings for him were eventually returned. Relationships *Sean Cameron **Start Up: Sometime before This Charming Man (313) **Broke Up: Sometime before Accidents Will Happen (2) (315) ***Reason: Amy met someone else at a motorcross race. *Jay Hogart (Hook-Up) **Start Up: Before Secret (1) (414) **Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) ***Reason: Jay gave her a social disease and hooked up with many girls in the ravine giving them gonorrhea. She dated Jay behind Alex, her best friend's, back. Gallery Amy Sean 313.jpg 64444.png cb5.jpg tumblr_lgz975jMWJ1qc1tpr.jpg Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Alumni